Fitor
Fitor is the name of several fictional character in the Gobots toyline, and the subsequent Challenge of the GoBots cartoon. The character transforms into a futuristic jet fighter. Challenge of the Gobots Fitor transforms into a futuristic jet fighter. As well as his jet mode (armed with two laser cannon), Fitor can fire laser bolts from his fists in robot mode. He is also equipped with surveillance and communication equipment, and often gathers intelligence from the Guardian headquarters for Cy-Kill. Animated series Fitor was initially a Guardian, and a good friend of Cy-Kill. When the latter became unhappy with Guardian policy and defected to the Renegades, Fitor followed. His continued loyalty means he rarely travels with Cy-Kill to Earth, instead often being trusted with command of Rogue-Star. He is captured by the Guardians when the Renegades' fortress on Gobotron is overrun, but escapes when an errant missile from Blaster opens his cell. Fitor is instrumental in helping Cy-Kill escape from Guardian custody and back to Rogue-Star. He later travels with Crasher to Earth, but is again captured by the Power Suit-ed Leader-1. Presumably he later escapes. The Guardians respect his importance to the Renegade cause, and even make an attempt to capture him at one point. In "Doppleganger" episode #23 the Guardians infiltrate the Renegade base, free some captured Guardians and escape from Spoons and Fitor. Fitor appears in "Cy-Kill Escapes" episode #41. He escapes the Gobot Prison Moon with Cy-Kill. Fitor appears in "Flight to Earth" episode #44. Fitor appears in "Return of Gobotron" episode #45. Fitor appears in "Clutch of Doom" episode #50. Fitor appears in "Quest for New Earth" episode #65. Fitor appears in GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords. It is his spying on the Guardians that allowed the Renegades to learn of the Rock Lords world. Robo Machines In the Eagle comic storyline, Fitor was built by Stron-Domez on the journey from Robotron to Earth, and was quickly pressed into action, locating the village of Cholkham as the Renegades' first target. He participated in the attack on the village, and helped take the factory in Birmingham. However, soon afterwards he was captured along with most of the Renegades when the Security Forces stormed the complex, and taken on board the SF Command Centre where he was shut down. Presumably his body is taken back to Robotron at the end of the series. Fitor was presumably built from scratch by Stron-Domez as no-one else was seen to board the vessel on Robotron. Japan In Japan, the toy Fitor was based on was chosen as one of the lead characters in the 1987 anime Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos. Blue Jet (voiced by Shinya Ōtaki) was one of the best swordsmen from the Jet Tribe, and studied under Kirai Stol. When he was killed by the Gylander, he joined Rom Stol's quest to avenge him. However, it should be noted than Blue Jet and Fitor are not the same character. (Although in France, they were.) Toy *''Gobots'' Fitor (1983) :Fitor’s toy was a re-release of the Machine Robo Jet Robo figure (MR-03). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ycaw8JX_yFk&feature=related It was first issued in 1983, and was available until the end of the line. It was also released in Europe. http://www.google.com/patents?id=Xtg9AAAAEBAJ :Because of the anime exposure, the Jet Robo received several more toys in Japan - a reissue of the original came out in 1987; a non-transforming version was issued the same year in the Chara Collection (a second version of this, with a working BB gun accessory, was also issued) and the Jet Robo character in Machine Robo Rescue was clearly modelled on the original toy. References Category:Gobots Category:Renegades